


Day 14

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean cannot save them all, Fireman Dean, Fires, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied characters dying in fire (no major characters), John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean cannot save them all, and as a fireman, that does not make him very happy. The aftermath of a fire in which several people die has him unhappy, but the twins help him.Prompts:Suptober: FireKinktober: Praise Kink





	Day 14

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fully happy with this one but I hope you enjoy. It's more sad than I thought it would be.

Dean comes home, feeling despondent. Cas and Jimmy, his amazing boyfriends, are already waiting for him, pizza on the table and a glass of scotch next to it. They’re sitting on the couch but get up as soon as Dean enters the apartment. There’s no need to say anything, they simply lead him towards the bathroom, undress him, and put him under the showerhead. Cas joins him in the shower, but Dean is too detached to appreciate Cas in all his naked glory. Jimmy leaves the bathroom at some point, but Dean doesn’t care. He simply stands in the shower, glad for the wall supporting him and for Cas washing him.

Castiel also dries Dean off before helping him into his comfortable clothes. Then Castiel takes his hand and directs him into the living room, sitting him down on the couch. So far, they have been quiet, and Jimmy joins them in silence, handing Dean the pizza and glass of scotch. There’s a cooking show on TV that Dean only barely registers. The news comes on after Dean has finished his pizza and glass of scotch, still feeling detached but at least not hungry anymore. The twins aren’t fast enough to change the channel before the fire and its accompanying death toll are being shown.

That’s when Dean breaks. He simply crumples and he’s crying before he knows it. The twins wrap their arms around him and whisper sweet nothings into his ears. Dean is best soothed with touches, and the twins know that, so they keep touching him, moving their hands all over but avoiding anything that could be even remotely construed as sexual. They simply soothe him, and gradually Dean becomes aware of their whispers.

“You did so well today, Dean,” Jimmy says, on his left, while cupping Dean’s face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“We’re proud of you,” Castiel says, stroking softly down his spine, his other hand on Dean’s knee.

“You did more than just your job, and you deserve the praise the news anchors are heaping on you and your team.”

“The people you rescued are grateful for you.” Dean wants to protest that one, because ten people died, but Castiel just keeps talking and Dean doesn’t have any time to interject.

“You saved more people than you should have but that’s a good thing.”

“We’re glad that you are here, alive and well, too.”

Gradually, Dean calms down. The touches are the biggest part of it, but the fact that Dean actually trusts Cas and Jimmy to speak the truth is a major factor, too. If they tell him that he did a good job, he did – and they love praising him for a job well done, even though it’s usually in a sexual context. Dean doesn’t care. He just allows the praise to wash over him, and slowly he comes to bask in it, even.

“Thank you,” he finally mutters, and the twins smile at him and help him get off the couch and into the bedroom, where they simply cuddle again. He’s feeling slightly better but still off-kilter, and of course the twins simply _know_.

“You are one of the best people I know and you did a great job today,” Jimmy says, voice full of love, and Dean… Dean just smiles, albeit watery.

“Don’t let your dad’s voice get in the way,” Castiel adds, kissing Dean on the cheek and manoeuvring them around so he can lay down on Dean’s chest. “We love you, and you did very well, and your teams is also very proud of you.”

Dean wants to say something but he can’t because his throat isn’t working with him anymore. Finally he manages, “I love you too.”

The twins simply hug him. The fire might have devastated him, reminded him of how he lost his mom, but the twins are there to rebuild him and make sure he doesn’t fully crumble.


End file.
